


Oversharing

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, drunk!Robbe, needy!Robbe, which also means:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Every chance they get, the boys will try to make Robbe to talk, to tell them all about what he and Sander do in their free time.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 96





	Oversharing

* * *

This has nothing to do with how madly in love he is, but Sander genuinely loves Robbe so much. He loves just watching him exist, even if away from Sander. Robbe is the best person ever. 

He was in class, but couldn’t help to check his phone every time he got a notification. Robbe was out with his friends, going to some bar after an entire afternoon skating and Sander was going to meet them there afterward. They were all posting stories nonstop and Sander watched every single one of them (with no sound on so he wouldn’t get caught), always searching for Robbe. 

For the number of beers they were showing on the videos and clearly drinking, Sander knew what he was going to find when he met them. 

“Baby!!” Robbe found him right away, still at the door, trying to walk past some people to get to the boys’ table, smiling so stupidly to his boyfriend. 

He hugged everyone else first because he knew it would be hard to let go of Robbe once they got a hold of each other. 

Sander finally comes closer, smiling as the first part to meet between them is his hand and Robbe’s hair, his hand at the top of Robbe’s head to keep his hair back. 

“Hey, baby.”

Robbe melts to his touch, holding the sides of Sander’s shirt tightly to pull him closer, standing in between Robbe’s legs. "Hi…“

He sounds so soft and needy and so, _so_ drunk. It’s hard to remember they’re in a public space, with their friends. 

"So handsome…” Sander thinks out loud and Robbe melts a little more, but then he sticks his tongue out, flat, and licks Sander’s lips from bottom to the top and _oh._

That’s a good surprise. Sander thinks about dragging Robbe out of the bar instantly, but just by looking at him, Sander knows Robbe is too drunk for _that_.

So he has to laugh as he hears the others laughing too, teasing Robbe about being so desperate. 

“He’s in desperate need for sex!” Moyo says way too loud and Robbe’s hands open on Sander’s sides, this time grabbing his shirt and his body, a little too desperate, kissing his jaw. 

“ _Yes, please._ ” Sander is sure this one was low enough so the others couldn’t hear it and he wishes they could do as Robbe wants, really. It wouldn’t be the first time they end up inside a tiny, dirty, bathroom to make out. 

But if they leave now they won’t ever stop hearing about it from the others. So he has to settle with a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, hearing him whine because they’re still here, in public, not really able to make out. 

Sander turns back around in between Robbe’s legs, leaning against his chest as he accepts the beer Jens is giving him. 

Robbe’s arms go up and around his neck with the new position and Sander can feel his breath against the curve in between his neck and shoulder and he puts one arm back, gently rubbing Robbe’s thigh, listening all about their afternoon skating. 

“Amber came and in the next second Aaron was gone. Fuck, man, that one is really damaged for good.” Jens shakes his head, drinking his beer. Robbe laughs behind Sander, talking louder so they all can hear him now. 

“See? He’s worst than me!!” Sander drinks his beer, watching Jens and Moyo frown, shake their heads, clearly thinking Robbe and Aaron aren’t that far from each other. 

“The only difference is what you guys are desperate about. I’m sure Sander and Amber have some different things to offer.” 

“You have a point that Sander is so much better than Amber! That one is annoying, seriously!” 

“Thank you!” Sander takes it as a compliment and the three of them cheer, but Robbe holds Sander tighter, kissing his neck. 

“Yeah…” he huffs, stealing Sander’s beer to have a sip, “He has something _very_ different.” 

Sander looks over his shoulder, accepting his beer back, watching as Robbe wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Tell us about it, little Robbe!” Moyo comes closer, clearly interested in everything drunk Robbe is willing to share to use it against him once he’s sober.

“There’s nothing to tell…” 

“No, Sander! Of course, there is, what are you talking about, Robbe?” Jens comes closer too and now it feels like Sander is being cornered, in the middle of the three, hoping Robbe won’t go telling them things they don’t need to know. 

“He’s so fucking good, you guys. You’re missing out on not being gays or into guys at all.” 

Moyo and Jens look at each other, surprised Robbe is really talking so Sander turns around before the damage is too big to come back from. 

“Hey, cutie.” 

“Hi…” Robbe smiles, pulling him closer for a quick kiss. 

“Let’s go for a walk, okay?” Sander presses his fingers against the small of Robbe’s back, trying to pull him to stand up and walk with him, but Robbe whines. 

“I don’t wanna go outside.” Sander kisses his cheek, Robbe is finally standing and Sander holds his hand. 

“We don’t need to go outside if you don’t want to…just come with me.” 

“No, come on, man! Don’t ruin this for us…” Moyo tries to stand in their way and Sander laughs, dragging Robbe away from the boys, hoping he can blow his drunk mind away enough for five minutes so they can come back and Robbe doesn’t feel the need to expose them. No matter what the others will say after that, it’s better than having Robbe giving them way too many details. 


End file.
